My Chibi Angel
by beansprout56
Summary: Nagehiko has just come back from england. He has only been there for 2 weeks but he knows he's fallen for a certain blond haired, comedy loving chibi angel. spoilers from ep 56. By the way My first fandub so please don't be to harsh! Please leave Reviews!
1. I love her she loves me not chp1

My Chibi Angel

**I absolutely love the idea of Nagihiko and Rima together but for one reason or another nobody has made a fanfic on it so I thought it was my duty to make one. By the way my first fanfic, I except all comments on it either good or bad.**

**Oh yeah takes place after ep 56 I think so Nagihiko is back during the school year and Temari is still in her egg as well as the other one.**

**So Story is a little while after Nagihiko comes back and he told Amu he's Nadeshiko as well. They are 16 instead of 13 just because it's funner that way!**

* * *

Love is so unfair….

So here I was in the middle of class. I wasn't getting any work done at all. I was extremely lucky that I was a genius or I would have been in some serious trouble. "Why?" you may ask. I was extremely fixated on a girl named Rima Mashiro and it was driving up a wall!

I don't know what I ever did to her but for some unknown reason she absolutely hates my guts with a passion. This was really depressing me seeing as I loved her.

The only reason I could actually speculate that she hated me was because me and my best friend Amu Hinamori and I were well best friends. Rima was friends with Amu whiles I was gone so when I came back and Amu and I were best friends she was mad.

The only thing that I could respond to that was I was there first to bad so sad! I know that I sound mean but she was driving me insane! And why did I love HER! There could have been so many different girls, girls that weren't trying to kill me. But maybe that's why I was so attracted to her…apart from Amu and Yaya she was one of the only girls who wouldn't swoon over me. Why is it the one girl I loved and wanted to swoon over me wouldn't and why couldn't the other and the ones I didn't even care about did?!

Gosh I'm supposed to be a genius. I'm supposed to be a man. But at this rate I feel like maybe I should just go back home. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come back.

I mean what where the chances of Temari even coming back to me?

Bzz Bzzz.

Who the hell was texting me during class! And when I was this depressed. Oh its Amu a well I could really use her help right now anyway.

Start of Conversation.

Amu: Wanna hang out after school

I looked at her she sat three seats behind me.

Nagihiko: I don't know I might have to study.

Even if I'm a genius with the top grades in school I need to study once in a while.

Amu: Wat? Look Nagihiko u never hang out and always use that excuse! Common!

Nagihiko: I'm not so sure. :(

Amu: Oh common! Rima's coming too!:)

Crap, I had every intention to tell her how I felt about Rima if I went.

Nagihiko: Amu u KNOW that she hates me. (-_-)

Amu: Exactly this could get u guys to get along better. :)

Not this trick it was so old school. I knew what Amu was planning.

Nagihiko: If you even THINK about ditching me and Rima and making us spend time together you are DEAD WRONG! I told u she hates me with a passion. (-_-)

Amu: U can be really boring sometimes. o(_)o

Nagihiko: I want to talk to u later. Hang out with Rima first kk? PLEASE *sniffle sniffle*

Amu: Fine TTYL : )

End of conversation.

Man, I needed more male friends. But this is what I deserve for wearing girl cloths up until lately. It had been because I love the art of dance and I much rather prefer female dancing. But that was just part of the reason I wanted to explore as many types of dance as I possibly could. Unfortunately I went threw a slump I was extremely depressed. And stopped believing in my abilities. And that's when Temari went back to her egg and a new egg was born. I decided to come back home to gain my confidence maybe find the things I had been missing and get back Temari and the new egg to hatch. I missed my Shugo Chara.

Just then the school bell rang ending my train of thought. Thank god for that! I was getting really depressed from the topic. I was about to walk out the door when Rima pushed me out of the way and gave me a glare. She was trying to be scary but she was just so cute I couldn't take it that way. Unfortunately I haven't ever been good at expressing my feelings.

"Watch where your going Chibi( means midget)" I made sure to make the last word longer with a teasing tone.

That's when she gave me the I'm gonna make you pay you bastard. And oh was that look scary. Amu had told me about that glare when I was in England. She only gave that look when it had to do with bad humor. But apart from that she was mellow. Or so I was told.

She ran behind clinging to her back and tears in her eyes.

"Amu why can't I be your best friend he's so mean!" And burst into tears.

"Don't worry…those are fake tears."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL!" It was obvious, it was her way to get whatever she wanted.

"We already had this discussion, Drama is my forte."

see episode 56)

"whatever" She mumbled

From the corner of my eye I saw Amu freaking out trying to calm us down.

"Don't worry Amu, this fight is as good as over the Chibi here doesn't know when she's lost."

"Uhm" Was all that Amu could stutter.

Rima was about to kill me her eyes looked like they would dilate, she had the death glare from before times 100. Amu was even scared. I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped on me and tried to rip my throat out. I wouldn't mind her jumping on me though…

Before I could say or do anything Amu dragged Rima out of the room. Rima could only mouth out "you!" because she was so angry.

I admit I loved her a lot but from what I could see no one messed with Rima no one made her unhappy. Because of that she acted like a spoilt brat. She was almost as bad as Tadase when he was in king mode.

I walked down the hall seeing Rima talking to another girl. I was close enough too here a bit of the conversation.

"How do you think about Nagihiko? I mean you guys seem pretty close and he's closed towards everyone else. It's like he pays more attention towards you! I'm so jealous!"

"I HATE him so much! I wish he would just jump in front of a truck!"

"Oh…then can I confess to him?"

"Why would I care" She mumbled and flipped her hair.

I had to admit that hurt. I mean from the girl I loved. I knew she hated me but to hear it straight from her mouth that way really hurt. Sometimes I wish I could express my feelings and just scream "I LOVE YOU RIMA MASHIRO!" sigh…

I walked outside instantly finding my car. It was the only limo there. It was white with gold lining along the rim and the windows. I waited as my driver opened the car door for me and waiting for me to be seated. He then walked around the car and went to the driver's seat. He turned around and said

"Young master where to?" Asked my Shaffer

Gin.

"Home for now."

"Yes Sir"

The drive home was quick as he opened the door. I walked out and was greeted by our many maids, gardeners and butlers. You would think with all this staff there was no way you could be lonely. But my parents where almost never home, they where well known. My father an actor and my mother a traditional dancer.

I decided while I waited to talk to Amu I would finish the work I'd missed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later now 5:17pm.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bzz

Bzzz

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Moshi Moshi! Hey its Amu want to meet in the park at 7:00? I mean Rima and I are almost done shopping.

"Sure see u later."

I decided to work out(I'm a dancer and an actor I have to keep in shape you know?!)

At 6:30 I called my driver and we drove to Rocket Park. It was now 6:56. I turned my Ipod and listened to some music for four minutes before I saw Amu waving her hands panting.

"My bad! Rima didn't want me to leave!"

"No prob I wasn't waiting long."

" Sooo what's wrong?"

" I don't know how to say it…"

"Say what?"

"You know I've never been good at expressing my feelings."

"I love…"

"Nagihiko!!! GYAAA I'm sorry!"

"Amu please let me finish. I think I'm I'm" I stuttered. She had a worried facial expression she had never had never seen me at such a struggle for words. Not even when I told her that I was a boy and I was Nagihiko.

"I..I..think that I might be in love with Rima."

She stared at me wide eyed.

"You like Rima!" She screamed.

I covered her mouth.

"Thanks for telling the whole world." I mumbled

"Sorry" she said quietly. She looked down guiltily.

"It's okay she hates me anyway. I just wanted to tell you because you're my best friend and I would rather tell you then anyone else."

"Thanks Nagihiko. But I want to help you with your love!"

"Ummm I was just intending to talk about it not get help."

"No I have to!" She looked very sincere.

"Fine Amu do what you want the situation can't get any worse. She's going to kill me anyway."

"It's because you tease her so much and provoke her. Why do you do that anyway?"

"I don't like when people act spoilt like that. And it's the only way to get her to even look at me."

"Okay I need to converse with some of my friends! About love!"

She stood still for a moment and then looked at me.

"Crap! Nagihiko you're the one I talk to love about! Well I'll read the books and stuff!"

Somehow I had a feeling that this love would be a bumpy one but oh well! I let Amu have her fun! Can't get any worse!

"Bye Nagihiko I'll work on it right now!"

Or can it get worse?

~~~~~~~~Chap 1 End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So what is Amu planning?**

**Will Nagihiko's love work out?**

**What about Temari and the new egg?**

**Find out soon! Bye for now!**

**Please comment!**


	2. Amu's not so great plan chp2

**Thank you for the review! tears tears. You've asked for more so I'm Wright ting**

**More! Oh yeah I'm going to post a new Nagihiko and Rima fanfic called Under One Roof so if you have time check it out!**

**

* * *

**

Amu's not so Great Plan.

Mistake number one: I really starting to regret saying anything to Amu. No, that wasn't the problem. I let her run wild and now had NO idea what she was planning. It was now 3:05 am and I was still pacing around my bedroom_._

_Nagihiko you idiot! You could have stopped her from adempting to help and just pretended to take the advice she gave you! _One voice screamed_. No, no that would have broken your best friend's heart! Could you honestly do that? I think not, and really how bad could it get. _The other voice said. I had been contemplating how I could escape this situation and leave her to do as she pleased. Rima already HATED my guts and so I assumed it wouldn't get any worse.

Or so I thought…

Mistake number two: I had told her on a Friday it was now Sunday night…well morning and it had totally disrupted everything I had planned this weekend! I just couldn't concentrate, getting major headaches, and always lashing out because of all the stress it caused me.

No playing soccer with Kukai this weekend, no book shopping with Tadase, no baby sitting for Yaya, No studying, no tutoring Amu, no volunteering at the libraray, no painting classes (of which I taught) and worse of all having to skip all of my dancing, acting, singing, piano and I wasn't even able to cook for myself! (Yes I do have a chef but I much prefer home cooked meals then a giant buffet that I can never finish!)

Just then my butler entered the bedroom.

"Master is something bothering you? Are you ill? You've never missed so much of your plans before."

I looked at him. I really hoped that no one else had noticed that I wasn't my usual overachieving self.

"Uh, no I'm fine…Just some…love problems." I said. My butler wasn't going to spill to the world and he was very good at giving me advice.

"Ah…love the biggest kind of problem there is."

"Yes." I managed to sigh.

"May I be so bold as to ask what the problem may be?"

"Well you see the girl I love absolutely loathes me. I finally talked my best friend Amu about it and she said she'd help. How she will help me I have no idea. I'm sure that the situation can get any worse but anything is possible in this world."

He chuckled at me.

"May I ask what is so funny Winston?" (What can I say Winston is always a butler name and I was out of ideas okay!"

"Well young master has always seemed so mature. Somehow you've always been like a small adult. Now to see you struggling with such "teenage" things, it is very amusing. We all just assumed that you were already had already experienced the process of growing up during your mother's pregnancy!"

He was laughing at me. No laughing did not describe this. He was in hysterics.

I think he saw the look in my eyes. Must everyone laugh at my misfortune? Well except Amu and I was starting to doubt that she would make anything better.

"Farewell, young master. It seems that my presents is not to your liking. As well as you having a long day of school tomorrow." Crap he was right. I would have to face whatever Amu had dished out for me at school tomorrow.

"For your love problem I suggest just going along with whatever miss Hinamori has planned. She seems to be a responsible young woman. She seems like she can help you."

"Thank you Winston." He always made me feel better with his advice. And people said being old didn't have any perks.

"You may leave."

"Of course young master." He bowed and exited the room.

That's right I will face whatever comes at my way tomorrow! Winston is right Amu is a good friend and she won't let me down! …At least I hope so anyway.

* * *

The Next Day

I got up feeling sore all over. I looked at my alarm to see it was 6:34. I stretched. OUCH I guess that almost three days with no sleep didn't do wonders for the health. I got out of bed taking a warm shower to put less strain on my muscles and then brushed my teeth. I prepared a quick breakfast and packed a humongous lunch, everyone always wanted some of my lunch because well my cooking is amazing.

I walked towards the car and the driver followed the usual routine. Opening the car door for me closing it and walking to the front. And started the car. It was now 7:30 and the ride took 20 minutes. So Nagihiko was always in the school 10 minutes before class.

Surprisingly when the car came to Holt he saw Amu at the fence of the school waiting. Amu was NEVER on time for school. She always came at least 10 minutes late. So seeing her on time was giving me the creeps. Just then the driver opened the car door. Saying the usual "Enjoy your day at school." As I would say "Thank you for the ride."

"Nagihiko! How long exactly where you trying to make me wait!" Amu screamed.

"Umm…what? I didn't know I was supposed to meet you."

"Just play along." She whispered.

Oh great she was going to pretend we were dating now, Make Rima jealous. But somehow I didn't think that Rima was going to go for that. I grabbed Amu's arm and towed her to the back of the school. She had a very confused expression on her face.

"Amu, PLEASE do NOT tell me this was your only plan."

"What why?" She seemed really confused.

"If we pretend to be dating that would make us seem even CLOSER. Resulting in Rima hating my guts even more. Thus making her jealous me being close to you not the other way around. And that also meaning that I will get hell from Tadase or Ikuto."

Hmm get attacked with killer jelly or get my eyes scratched out by a cat. I didn't really want to die that way. At least die an honorable death and not a misunderstanding.

"Why would Tadase and Ikuto care?" She sounded dumbfounded and extremely confused.

God Amu sometimes you can be SO DENSE! Their feelings for her are as clear as day and yet she still can't see that. No wait back to the topic of MY love problems.

"Would you want Tadase to misunderstand Amu?"

"Oh…your right but it will do until I think of something new okay?"

I better talk to Tadase getting my eyes scratched out might be more honorable than the killer jelly. I mean the killer jelly would be like the poor idiots in the classic Something Beneath.

"I'll take to Tadase about it. Then."

"Okay starting today we are fake boyfriend and girlfriend I call it the Fishing in Rima plan!"

That's a shit name for a plan.

"Can't you think of a better name?" I questioned.

"Why what's wrong with the name?"

Amu really is a child.

"Oh nothing then it's the Fishing in Rima plan!"

"Okay let's try it for a week and see what happens! If it works then we'll continue it for a bit longer!"

"Sure!"

Something tells me that I'm way to nice of a guy. Also something else tells me that this is going to blow up in my face BIG time. And I said things couldn't get worse? Now I was starting to question that.

**

* * *

**

**SO that's all for Chapter 2. It was going to be to long of a chapter so if I'm posting the rest after I get two more reviews. Please stick around for chapter 3 its gonna be really funny :D **

**Thanks to**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**

**shugocharaxfanx123**

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru**

**And**

**candyland798**

**For leaving Reviews!**


	3. Misunderstanding chp3

**Okay thanks for the Reviews guys! Okay chapter two was a just the tip of the iceberg and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews!**

* * *

Amu and I were late for school, it seemed our conversation had lasted a little longer than we had intended.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Fujisaki and Mrs. Hinamori. But now that you've joined please explain why you are late." Mr. Nikadiou seemed really pissed, even though he was supposed to be a kind teacher and all what not. He usually seemed quite kind hearted to me. I assumed it was because he was competing for Su with Amu (in his mind anyway, lord knows what goes through there…).

"I'm waiting…" He said impatiently.

"Uh-" I started but then Amu cut me of.

"WE were doing STUFF" Amu specified in her "cool and spicy" image. The whole class stared at us trying to figure out exactly what that "STUFF" was.

"Well what kind of stuff." The teacher questioned.

If he knew where this was going why in hells name was he asking?! It was a good thing we weren't actually dating because I would be embarrassed as hell. Wait, never mind I was already embarrassed as hell. Can I just say relationships suck?

" I don't know if I should it may not be 14A more like 18A if you get the picture." She stated indifferently.

I looked away I couldn't maintain eye contact with the teacher. I would was in fear I would burst out laughing. I didn't fail to see a Rima trembling in anger and radiating a very menacing aura. I had to admit Amu made a pretty good bad ass when she tried to be.

"Ah," he trailed "then please take your seats and try to keep your personal life in check. We all have a life out of school but please try to balance your priorities.

"Whatever" she mumbled and sat down.

I had to admit even though I was a pro actor I KNEW that was smashing. Her comments left half of the class flushed and the other in anger. That anger was mostly from girls and guys we would never date, with one exception of course.

I looked at Rima briefly. I needed to know if this might actually work. She glared at me like I had never seen in my life. If glares could kill I would have died 100 times over. I was sucked into it, I had no chance her brown eyes dark with hate. Cross out dating her. At this point if I could sit in the same room without my throat ripped out, I would be lucky. No if that was the case I would be the luckiest man alive.

I had also seen Tadase's reaction. His reaction stood out the most. But I was one of the only ones who noticed it. Amu was to caught up in her own world. Realizing what she had just said and done. Or the rest of the class one half bright red actually realizing the depths to what Amu's words meant. And the other half who wanted to kill itself for not confessing earlier.

Tadase looked mortified in a way. Depressed. Like his heart had been ripped out and put on a hanger to dry. I had to admit his face was heart breaking.

_Good going you sticken boob! _ A voice screamed in my head. Hey wasn't this the voice that told me to go along with this plan to start with?

That class moved by very slowly because of the glares emitting from Rima and Tadase's crushed expression. Not to mention all the envious stares I was getting from the guys and the sad looks from the girls. Somehow this plan may not be working in my favor I thought.

When the bell rang.

"Hey! Tadase! We need to talk."

"Umm…I don't know if I want to do that right now…"

"Tadase! Its really damn important!"

"Can it wait…until….later"

"It regards Amu and I-"

"Please don't tell me then."

I don't know what exactly pushed me off the edge. The embarrassment of this whole mess

OR

His depression that was for no reason and him not letting me explain that point to him.

I grabbed Tadase by his collar and dragged him out of that building, earning glares and whispers.

I dragged him to the school park and shoved him on the chair.

"Sit" I commanded.

I was down to my last strand of niceness.

"Amu and I are NOT dating."

"Hun? That's kind of inappropriate I never knew you were in that kind of relation-"

"We aren't doing anything either…Its all an act."

It took a while for him to process this in. He sighed and his expression brightened. Finally.

"Why are you pretending to go out then?"

"Because I'm an idiot and asked Amu to help with love relationships."

"You have a love, that you need help with?"

"Yes." I said.

I was pinching the bridge of my nose and breathing slowly to try and relive some of the stress this plan was mentally inflicting on me.

"May ask who? If I may be so bold?"

"Rima Mashiro…"

His eyes widened.

"If that's the case why are you and Amu pretending to go out?"

"Because…Amu thinks she'll get jealous. How that is going to work I don't know. She seems more jealous that she can't date Rima." I clarified.

"I still don't completely understand."

"To be totally honest neither do I-"

A certain chibi angel suddenly cut me off.

"Fujisaki we need to talk NOW" Her eyes blazed in anger. Suddenly there was a gust in the wind. Making her long hair flowing wildly in the wind. I suppose the wind picked up on her mood.

Shit, I knew for a fact this was not a confession nor would the conversation be very pleasant.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said it as sweetly and nicely as I could. I could not show my fear or excitement that we were actually going to talk alone.

"Look buddy I never heard about this but suddenly out of the blue you are dating my best friend" She breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

"Look…as long as Amu is happy with you I won't mind. BUT if you even DARE to hurt her lets just say you won't have your pretty long hair anymore….and your face won't be so beautiful." She was trembling with anger. I hated seeing her this way but if Amu was right this could potentially save whatever chances of Rima and I EVER being together in a relationship.

She gave out a HMPH snapping her head to the side and walking away angrily. I just watched as she left.

"Nagihiko…" Tadase said quietly "your drooling."

My mouth shut instantly I whipped away any of the drool that was around my mouth.

"I'm surprised I never realized how apparent it was that you liked her. I mean…you have it BAD."

"Thank you Tadase." He looked puzzled. "…for pointing out the obvious." His head feel slightly. He seemed hurt. **WHIMP. **Am glad that my thoughts think so…

"Sorry man. I'm just really confused about this whole Rima thing I mean if it doesn't work…"

"Just take Amu's advice it could help."

"Yeah…let's hope so."

I walked towards the school. Things are going to get VERY interesting from here.

* * *

**This chap isn't really very long but we all know how sad Tadase would be so I has to do it! Anyway next chapter is going to be what you are all waiting for Amu and Nagi's lovey dovey dating XP**

**So make sure to tune in…log in? I'm not totally sure O.o**

**I'll get back to you guys on that bye!**

**And have A merry Merry MERRY Christmas!**

**Thanx to:**

Shadow of Storm

KawaiiHannah

xXAddictedtoPockyXx

xXxAmuToxXx

CattyGothLoli

and

Amulet Misty

**For yur reviews =P U have made me very happy. I'm giving you all air hugs =P  
**


End file.
